


Twin Boys

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [108]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-02-01 07:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Nat x Clint, steve x bucky, tony x reader - Relationship
Series: Petty Insults [108]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/850284
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Twin Boys

When Talia was two was when she really started talking. And almost everything that came out of her mouth was pure Tony. Which was partially comical, and partially worrisome. Bucky and Steve had found a surrogate, who was due any day.

With twins.

Boy. Twins.

“MOM!” Heimdall groaned, dragging his backpack along behind him. “Can you please tell Dad that him helping me do my science project is cheating?” He looked at you with pleading eyes, reminding you even more of his Godly father.

“What is his version of helping?” You raised an eyebrow at him as Talia sat on the counter.

“Hi.” Talia waved.

Heimdall softened slightly at his sister. “Hey, Talia.” He waved back. “And he was drawing up schematics on his way home.” He told you.

You blinked. “Oh. I’ll tell him then. That’s totally cheating. Finish cutting up fruit for your sister and I can go talk to him now?” You offered.

“Okay.” He nodded, dropping his bag and moving to find the plastic knife he was allowed to use.

“Thank you.” You kissed his head lovingly.

“School?” Talia instantly asked, loving hearing about her brothers day. She tried following him once, but thankfully she was as loud as her father, and was caught.

Heimdall chopped and put fruit in her special bowl. “Mainly science. Some math.” He sighed. “Ben got in trouble today, but don’t tell mom.” He gave her a pointed look. “Did you have fun with dad today?”

She gasped. “Twouble?!” She asked, worried. “Uh huh!” Talia nodded with a grin.

“Yeah.” Heimdall sighed, leaning on the counter as he ate a piece of peach. “Some kid was making fun of another kid, and you know Ben.” He rolled his eyes. “Has to butt into every fight he sees. Ben’s dad was like that I guess.” He shrugged. “So he got sent to the principals.”

“Ohhhh.” She nodded, munching on a piece of fruit.

* * *

“Oh, husband?” You said teasingly.

“Yes, wife?” Tony responded, drawing with his finger on a screen.

“You are not helping our 7 year old with his science project.”

“Almost 8, and why not?” He didn’t look at you.

You crossed your arms over your chest. “It’s cheating, Tony.” You told him. “Even Quinn would know that, and she’s only a year old!”

He sighed. “She’s Nat’s daughter. She was born knowing things.” He shook his head. “I’m just giving him ideas.”

“He’s seven, Tony. Save it for his college years.” You crossed your arms. “You can also look at me maybe.”

Pouting, he did so. “I knew if I looked, I’d cave.” He came over, placing his hands on your hips. “The kid doesn’t need me anymore for his homework, I just wanted to help and maybe feel useful.”

That softened you. “How about you go to your lab and design something the two of you can make together?” You suggested. “I’m sure you can think of something for one of the many Avenger children.”

He sighed and nodded. “I’ll find something. He’s more into JARVIS than anything.”

“Sorry, sir.” JARVIS replied.

You chuckled lightly before pecking his lips. “Well, how about… You build a kid sized robot for him? Make it so he can learn to program it?”

He shrugged. “Yeah, something.” He nuzzled to you. “But first, this is the longest time we’ve been alone all week.” His time was suggestive.

“I’ll get to bed early tonight so we can have more alone time. Talia is in the kitchen with Heimdall. Ben go to the guys?” You asked.

“I thought the guys were with Samantha?” He stood. “I mean she’s literally due any hour.”

You raised an eyebrow at him. “You picked the boys up from school, Tony! Did he say he was going to his room, then?”

“Son of a bitch, I was so focused on the science project I rushed in here.” He widened his eyes.

“….You forgot our 6 year old at school?” Because that’s what it sounded like.

He blinked. “JARVIS, is Ben here?” You we’re both met with silence as the system searched. Tony was crossing his fingers, knowing you’d kill him if he wasn’t.

“No, sir. It would seem he is still at school.” He replied.

You sent a glare to your husband before marching out of the lab. “JARVIS, tell Heimdall to get his sister in her car seat for me.”

Tony groaned, knowing he would not be getting that alone time. He felt awful, how could he have forgotten his son?

* * *

Heimdall was talking with Talia, already in the car when you got down to the right level. “So you’re teaching Quinn blocks?” He leaned against her seat.

She nodded excitedly. “Yup!” she grinned. “And dancing.”

“Nice.” He nodded, always proud of his sister. “She loves you.” He glanced at you when you got in the driver’s seat. “You okay, mom?”

Sighing, you shook your head. “He forgot Ben at school!” You huffed.

Talia gasped. “Benny!” She said worriedly.

Heimdall instantly felt bad. “I’m sorry Mom, I should’ve realized.”

“No, he should have. You were likely trying to get him to get off the idea of science prophecy help.” You were pissed to say the least. “Your father is in so much trouble.” You muttered as you drove.

The kids looked at each other, both making a scared face.

Talia kicked her feet a little, reaching to hold her brother’s hand. “My brudder.” She said happily, making you smile.

Heimdall kissed her head, looking out the window. “Want me to go get him?” He asked you. “Or are we all going?”

“All of us.” You told him gently. “I want to apologize to whoever is watching him. Explain your father is scatterbrained the moment science is mentioned.”

Heimdall felt for his dad and nodded. “Still sorry, Mom.” He felt like he should of been more on top of it. “No more science talk in the car.”

“I promise you, it wasn’t your fault.” You assured him, parking at the school. You sighed as you lifted Talia out of her seat. “Come on, princess. Let’s get your brother.”

“Benny.” She nodded, hugging onto you.

Heimdall stayed by you as you walked through the halls to the office. He was somewhat thankful you brought him, because it was that…or homework. The homework wasn’t always hard, it was just the hovering that his father did.

Ben was sitting on a chair, kicking his legs as he drew in his sketchbook when you walked in. “Hey, buddy.” You said gently.

He looked up and gave you a smile. “Hey, mom.” He looked so grown up now that he had a haircut more like Steve’s. While Heimdall still refused to get more than a trim, Ben seemed to prefer his father’s style. It amazed you how each of your children took after their fathers. Even Talia. Especially Talia.

You smiled as you sat by him. “Ready to go home?” You looked sheepish. “Papa didn’t have him mind in the right place earlier.”

“It was my bad.” Heimdall nodded. “I brought up science.”

Ben nodded, knowing how Tony was with science. “It’s cool.” Ben shrugged, standing. He kissed Talia’s head before following you out. He looked at his brother and silently asked if you knew about his principal sentence. Heimdall shook his head slightly, but when the pair of them spotted the principle, they held their breath.

“Ah, Mrs. Stark.” He nodded your way. “Picking up Benjamin from my office?”

You nodded. “Sorry that Tony forgot him. He’ll be getting a lecture when I get home.”

The principal blinked at you, then looked at Ben. “What time did the Secretary let you out Benjamin?”

He shrugged. “2:30.”

You looked between them, arching a brow at the principal. “Is everything okay?”

“You didn’t get a call from my secretary?” She asked, confused. “Benjamin was in my office, getting a warning for fighting.” That made you look at your son in surprise.

“Fighting?” You asked.

“Can we talk about it later?” Ben sighed. “It’s nothing.”

“Is he in any trouble?” You turned back to the principal.

She sighed. “It’s an odd situation, but no. He had a talking to, that’s it for now. He was apparently defending another student from an older boy.”

That instantly calmed you so you nodded. “I’ll have a talk with him.” You assured her.

Talia looked at Ben. “No pighting, Benny!” She told him with the sternest look she could muster.

“I wasn’t.” Ben looked at her.

The principal instantly smiled. “She’s very cute.”

“Tanks.” Talia beamed up at her.

You saw Tony in her instantly and giggled. “Alright let’s go.” You smiled. “We need to go scold Daddy, princess.”

“Daddy!” She instantly bounced.

“Have a nice day, Mrs. Stark.” The principle waved before heading back to her duties.

“Benjamin James.” You lightly scolded your son. “We’re gonna call your dad okay?”

“Which one?” He sighed.

“Captain.” You told him, making him wince.

“We shouldn’t bother them.” Ben said sheepishly.

You sighed. “Nice try, Ben, but he deserves to know what’s going on.” You got the three of them in the car with ease. “Want to wait to see him face to face in the tower’s video chat or call him now?”

He groaned. “Now.” He sighed, not looking forward to this.

You clicked the right stuff to put it on speaker in the car as you hit Steve’s name. It rang for a couple moments before he picked up. “Hey, doll.”

“Hi, Steve.” You smiled to yourself. “Uh, if you’re not busy, Ben here wants to tell you something” you eyed your son in the rear view mirror.

“No, not busy. What’s up, buddy?” He asked, and you could hear the smile on his face.

Ben sighed. “Hi, dad. Um…” He stalled. “How’s Daddy Buck?”

“Benjamin James.” You warned him.

Steve knew then it was something bad. “What happened, buddy? Someone picking on you?”

“No. Some older boy was picking on one of my classmates.” he explained. “I got in the middle.”

Steve was glad you couldn’t see him as he wore a grin. “Yeah? Was he a bully?”

“Yeah. He was 9!” Ben exclaimed. “John is only 6, like me!”

“Did he hurt you?” Steve asked.

“He tried.”

Steve grinned wider. “Well, I’m not mad, okay? And as long as you’re not hurt, Daddy and I aren’t upset.”

You let out a low groan. “Steve, can we call you back later?” You pinched the bridge of your nose.

“Sure.” He agreed. “Good job standing up for your classmate, Ben.”

Ben looked proud. “Thanks, dad.”

You let out another noise. “Bye, Steve.” You said before hanging up.

“Ben, just because your dad’s are fine with this doesn’t mean I am, okay?” Your voice was soft as you headed back to the Tower.

“I know, mom.” He sighed. He looked out the window, leaning on Talia’s seat. He knew how against fighting you were, which he found weird when he thought about who his father was. His step-father always told him stories of how his father would get into fights that he couldn’t win just to fight against a bully. He didn’t see the wrong in it. He was helping someone!

Talia held Ben’s hand knowing when he was sad. “Sorry, brudder.” She pouted. “I wuv you.”

He sighed with a soft smile. “I love you, too.” He kissed her head. He glanced at Heimdall. “So you’re dad really forgot to get me?”

“Yeah, that’s my fault. I told him about my science project.” He said meekly.

Ben shrugged. “Not you, he just gets like that. My dad’s the same way when I mention art.” He told him, not wanting his older brother to feel bad.

Heimdall gave him a half smile. “But he’s proud of your art. He doesn’t want to take over it.” He countered. “Mom had to talk to Dad so he wouldn’t take over my work.”

Ben nodded. “That’s good. Maybe we can do homework together now.” You couldn’t help but smile at how close the boys were.

Heimdall agreed. “Yeah. Your brothers will be here soon anyway, so your dad’s will be busy.” It would be the first set of kids that he was directly related to, as he considered Quinn a cousin.

“I don’t think I’ll see them much.” Ben sighed. “They’ll be too busy with Andy and Jake.”

“Yeah, that’s how my dad was with Talia.” He sighed as well.

“Daddy!” Talia giggled. “I wuv Daddy!” She clapped.

Ben smiled sadly at her and rested his head back. He was worried now that both his dads would be busy, but he was looking forward to spending more time with Heimdall and Talia.


End file.
